


Потанцуем?

by Kaktus_Land



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_Land/pseuds/Kaktus_Land
Summary: Странный сегодня вечер. Как-то много бальных танцев. Но Ричарду нравится.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	Потанцуем?

**Author's Note:**

> Ивентная работа для Reed900 Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Арт нарисован прекрасной NopeNorel ( https://twitter.com/NopeNorel_art / @NopeNorel_art )  
> [](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/11/18/569ab90a1470daeb9a9dd47c6df1e336/jpg)

Зал наполнен не одним десятком людей, официанты снуют между гостями, пытаясь угодить всем. Лёгкая ненавязчивая музыка не заглушает разговоры, но дарит непринуждённость. В центре почти пусто, пространство отдано на растерзание любителей потанцевать, которых не так ужи много. Кто-то не расщедрился на хороший алкоголь или ещё слишком мало времени прошло с начала приёма? Хотя, неважно. Главная пара этого вечера уже здесь. Атмосфера лёгкого безумия витает в воздухе или ему это только кажется?

Первый шаг.

Ричард ступает вперёд, немного механически. Слишком резко и топорно. Он действует по скаченному алгоритму, и это видно. Особенно на фоне Гэвина, который…парит по залу.

Нога Рида плавно двигается назад, бёдра, изгиб которых подчёркнут изящными чёрными туфлями-лодочками на внушительном каблуке, немного покачиваются из стороны в сторону, а губах играет несвойственная ему нежная улыбка. Это не смотрится маской, нет ни фальши, ни неестественности, просто…не по времени. Своеобразный привет из прошлой жизни? Но эту несогласованность может заметить только Рич, для остальных же остаётся волшебство. Но всё же Ричард не узнаёт своего мужа и напарника: куда подевалась свирепая гончая всея полиции Детройта? Разве это можно скрыть макияжем и одеждой? От такого Рида невозможно отвезти восхищённого взгляда: слишком страшно, что его похитят в ту же секунду. Раньше прелесть детектива мог разглядеть только он, Ричард, но сейчас она раскрывается в новом свете и очевидна всем.

— Дорогуша, я знаю, что прекрасен, но всё же не забывай ради чего мы тут, — в глазах Рида пляшут черти, а голос сочится сарказмом, но выражения лица, трогательное и мягкое, так и не меняется. Идеальное сочетание, Ричарду нравится, — Что там с наблюдением?

Поворот. Рид делает элегантное па вперёд, на долю секунды касаясь ногой штанины своего партнёра. Ах да, ноги. Шикарные мускулистые ноги, облаченные в чёрную капроновую сетку. Пожалуй, Ричард бы не удивился, что у парочки присутствующих прибавится фетишей. У него самого так точно. Хотя, на этой мысли Рич не мог сдержать улыбки, только у него есть шанс осуществить свои желания с объектом, который вызывает этот ураган чувств.

Ричард ступает назад, пытаясь не испортить танец, и оглядывает публику вокруг, не без труда подключаясь к камерам. Улыбка гаснет, уступая месту сжатым в нитку губам и сосредоточенному взгляду. Защитные программы усилены… Весьма ожидаемо после того, как андроиды стали полноценной частью общество, тем более если учитывать собравшийся «серый» контингент. Бесполезно, все барьеры рушатся едва на две доли секунды дольше чем ожидается, но всё равно трата лишних сил немного выбивает из клеи.

— Камеры в зале взяты под контроль, — голос спокоен, на лице не двигается не одна лишняя панель. И только Гэвину понятно, как раздражен этим избыточным вниманием его Ричард, — На нас все смотрят.

— Сладкий, мы копы, которые хотят и могут посадить половину присутствующих, но вместо этого мы тут танцуем. Люди немножечко офигевают от происходящего, — шаг, теперь отступает Рид, грациозно совершая поворот. Ричарду хотелось провести чуть ниже по обнажённой спине с идеальной осанкой, но сменить позицию рук и тем самым разрушить магию, которую он наблюдает через камеры и часть которой он случайно является, для него кощунство.

— Ты думаешь причина внимания к нам в этом? — с камерами в коридорах на втором и третьем этажах Рич справляется весьма играючи, зацикливая последние несколько минут видео. Поняв принцип кодировки, сломать её ничего не стоит. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, проблемы наверняка бы возникли, но этим занимается именно Ричард, который в уникальности уступает только Гэвину и то только по своему желанию.

— Я могу предположить, что возможно — только возможно! — к этому причастны мои щиколотки, бёдра, задница, спина… да и в принципе моё всё, — Гэвин ступает вперёд и наклоняется, оказываясь слишком близко, и их тела соприкасаются. Датчики Ричарда ощущают своеобразное уплотнение под гладкой тканью платья. Кружево. От осознания того, что на Гэвине, мать его, Риде кружевной лифчик, сбоит процессор и не сразу удаётся послать сигнал Коннору, — Например, ты мой и с тебя весь вечер не сводит глаз парочка на сорок пять градусов. И вот думаю, смогу ли я с одного броска туфли выбить им желания пялиться на чужих мужей?

— Ревнуешь? — пока поза неправильная и не только их бёдра, но и лица находятся в паре сантиметров друг от друга, тихий, немного игривый шёпот на ухо, которому Рич научился от Рида. Правда в исполнении детектива было дополнение в виде горячего дыхания, но оно прекрасно заменялось мимолётным поцелуем в мочку уха. Эффект не заставляет себя ждать — Гэвин вздрагивает, немного сильнее сжимая плечо Ричарда.

— Не страдаю неуверенностью в себе. Да и в тебе, — фразы отрывочны, частые вздохи, которое хочется ловить губами. Этот английский вальс всё больше начинает напоминать медленные вкусный секс. Гэвин по крайней мере так же разговорчив. Но Ричард не против, ему нравится игра на грани, несмотря на то что они на задании. Риду тоже. Это видно по румянцу, по игривому взгляду, который хоть и направлен в сторону по канону танца, но предназначен именно для Рича, — И ты даже не представляешь, как я долго влезал в это. Хочу получить всё внимание.

Ричард непроизвольно тянется к губам Гэвина, но останавливается так и не достигнув цели, уловив долгожданный сигнал.

— _Я_ _на месте_ , — фраза Коннора звучит прямо в голове, прерывая намерения Ричарда нагнать ещё больше жара. Гэвин морщится, тоже не обрадованный голосу коллеги в наушнике.

— Наконец-то… — не намёка на фривольный тон, в голосе Рида сквозит чистое и концентрированное раздражение. Хотя, учитывая, что именно благодаря Коннору, они все находятся тут, а не сидят дома, наслаждаясь спокойным вечером, такое обращение весьма логично, — Мы тебя ждали ещё несколько минут назад!

— _Задний въезд заблокировал какой-то фургон, еле пролез незамеченным…_ — в словах Коннора чувствуется усталость с примесью досады, — _И хочу заметить, что мне как бы тоже не радостно от своей задержки, и ворчание некоторых дело не улучшает_.

— Ладно-ладно. А теперь сделай так, чтобы мы наконец-то от сюда свалили…— Рид морщится, но процент недовольства в голосе снижает, — Бесит это чёртово платье вместе с этой чёртовой толпой…

— Гэвин, — имя прозвучала протяжно, в ритме их тел. Подобную манеру говорить Ричард обычно позволяет себе только наедине с Ридом, но атмосфера вечера дарует вседозволенность и раскрепощённость, — А напомни чья это была идея? И чья идея была надеть лифчик? Или злой Фаулер контролировал и это?

На долю секунды Коннор выходит из контакта, а щёки Гэвина алеют, но больше от неожиданности, а не смущения. Пожалуй, наличие постороннего слушателя в их своеобразном флирте может принести весьма интересные нотки. Фетиш на своеобразную публичность у Ричарда — ещё одно открытие этого вечера. Главное не заиграться. Но доносить до собеседника своё недовольство умели все трое, да и опыт долгой совместной работы помог узнать границы дозволенного поведения каждого.

— Это бюстье, милый, — Гэвин быстро приходит в своё привычное состояния, возвращая елейные нотки в голос, и, кажется, понимает и принимает правила игры, предложенной Ричем, — Я потом покажу тебе разницу. Или лучше сейчас?..

— _Мы на работе… Ребят, вы хоть слышали, что такое профессионализм и выдержка?_ — голос почти без интонаций, механический, хотя всё равно чувствуется раздражение. Коннор двигается по коридору медленно, проверяя перед каждым шагом отсутствие сенсоров и датчиков, тратя на это слишком много сил и энергии. Такая старательность похвальна, хотя и раздражает при условии, что нет ни единого шанса, что какая-либо техника обнаружит присутствие постороннего. Ричард подключается к зрительному аппарату Кона, делясь мощностями своего процессора, взамен видя мир его глазами. Так дело пойдёт быстрее.

— Коннор, вот не тебе это говорить. Или какой-то другой профессионал продолбал, мать вашу Киберлайф, грёбанный чемодан? — Ричард и Гэвин продолжают вальсировать, но с появлением Коннора что-то интимное исчезает, уступая месту работе. И повседневному раздражению.

Сбой и вид коридора сменяется вечерним причалом Детройта: крик чаек, запах рыбы, который человек охарактеризовал бы как вонь, резкий свет фонарей-прожекторов, с переменным успехом пытающийся разогнать сумерки. Злачное место.

Справа стоит Ричард, со слишком прямой осанкой и с рукой на кобуре он выглядит чертовски угрожающим. Интересно его лицо действительно кажется таким угрюмым, а взгляд холодным и колючим, или это следствие выключенного диода и плохого освещения? А может дело в неправильной настройке программы распознавания чувств Коннора? Именно такой вопрос сразу появляется в голове Ричарда, когда он сравнивает Гэвина в своих воспоминаниях, немного раздражённого тем, что их неожиданно выдернули из участка и теперь ему приходилось мёрзнуть в повседневной одежде, не предназначенной для прогулок по причалу, но в принципе не в плохом настроении, и в модуляции Коннора, где Рид кажется взбешенным. Это лучшее описание той гаммы неприязни и ненависти. Да и любимая ридовская зелёная майка не была настолько заляпана соусом. В мыслях мелькает фраза Элайджи, что в других мы видим отражения себя. Может к андроидам это тоже относится? Может с момента девиации изображение с камер в главном процессоре начинает меняться, подстраивая окружающую действительность под собственное представления о правильности мира?

Интересный вопрос. Только не время для него. И если Гэвин и Рич могут себе позволить немного от «профессионального поведения», они всё-таки отвлекающий манёвр, то Коннор нет. Ричард насильно берёт контроль, возвращая реальность в голову Коннора. Он знает, что будет дальше: появится информатор, причал заполнится тысячами фигур-симуляций и снова перестрелка.

— _Извините… Это вышло случайно. Ошибка программы,_ — опять попытка включить модуляцию. Интересно какой это раз за эти пару часов?

«Не надо. Ты не виноват» — Ричард передаёт сообщения, опять перерывая поток воспоминаний и попытку Коннора хотя бы там найти ход действий, которых не приведёт его к ошибке.

— Господи, это шутка. Просто стёб, — Гэвин закатывает глаза, вторя словам Ричарда. Хоть Коннору последние годы и прибавили опыта, но иногда он ведёт себя как ребёнок. И это немого бесит, — Лажают все, и это круто, что ты признаёшь свой косяк и пытаешься его исправить. А нам просто скучно светить своими офигительными задницами десятый круг. Мы развлекаемся. Тебе с этого нормально?

Пауза. Коннор наконец-то берёт себя в руки и начинает взламывать дверь в кабинет. Слава Ra9, да пусть он уничтожит синдром отличника…

— _Несмотря на то что разговоры о нижнем белье не вписываются в узаконенную норму поведения между коллегами, в мою личную относительно вас, офицер Рид и Ричард, — вполне,_ — образцово-показательный тон меняется на более живой, — _Я слышал от вас и похуже… Но это не значит, что я буду молча это слушать!_

— Молча и не надо, — Гэвин ухмыляется, делая очередной пропитанный изяществом разворот и собранные в идеальный хвост волосы Рида перебрасываются вперёд. Ричарду до сих пор кажется это красивым, но каким-то резким и более жёстким.

— _Прежде чем продолжить ваши непотребства, расскажите, что с подозреваемым?_ — старый механический замок поддаётся и Коннор проникает в комнату, осматриваясь. Кабинет классический без нынешних изысков дизайна: тёмно-зелёные стены, мебель — стол и пара шкафов — из эбенового дерева и кожаное кресло. Единственное что выглядит более-менее ярко — ковёр с растительным узором. Ричард не может определиться кажется ли ему это помещение пустым или просторным. Но в любом случае оно его отталкивает. Нет, не дизайнерским решением, а полным отсутствием камер и современной техники.

— На месте, ругается с персоналом, — Ричард передаёт изображение разгневанного мужчины и паренька, который из-за всех сил пытается не упасть в обморок, — Доложи состояние информатора.

— _Живее всех живых. У его палаты дежурят наши, врачи проинструктированы,_ — первичное сканирование ничего не дало и Коннор не может скрыть недовольство.

— Хоть что-то хорошее, — несмотря на то что ритм вальса остаётся неизменным движения Рида всё более дёрганные. Это более привычное для него поведение, несмотря на то что оно не подходит для вальса. Музыка затихает и, судя по всему, на другой танец у Гэвина настроение нет. Ричард разочарованно вздыхает, ему оказывается нравится танцевать

Гэвин хмыкает, замечая преследующие их взгляды и беря с подноса пробегающего официанта шампанское. Они подходят к стене напротив входа в зал, занимая превосходную наблюдательную точку. Окружающие люди и андроиды напоминают олицетворение пафоса: дамы облачены в элегантные платья и шикарные костюмы, которые дополняют фальшивые улыбки, мужчины одеты не менее презентабельно — классические брюки, рубашки и, конечно же, такие же лживые лица, как и у спутниц. Не любит Ричард высшее общество, лучше честное ридовское «Иди нахер», чем тот же посыл, но скрытый красивой обёрткой из манер. Очарование танца выветривается с каждой секундой и остаётся только задание. А жаль, ещё пару минут казалось, что вечер будет не так плох.

— А шампанское тут лучше, чем я ожидал после их безвкусной клумбы на входе, — удивлённо говорит Гэвин, отпивая из бокала.

— Лично мне кажется тут всё безвкусным… Раздражает помпезность, — высокий потолок давит на гостей хрустальными люстрами, приглушённый тёплый свет делает лица как будто восковыми. Как будто они не живые, а всего лишь куклы какого-то ребёнка. Плотно завешанные бежевые портьеры с золотой вышивкой и официанты в одинаковых костюмах только подчёркивают это впечатление.

— До полной помпезности не хватает деталей. Цветы на входе в холодной гамме, хотя всё остальное тепло, как июльский день. Это, как если бы я надел чёрные чулки с красным поясом — жить можно, но другим показывать не надо, — Рид цедит шампанское, злобно прихлопывая.

— Обстановка напоминает детство? — во всём есть что-то хорошее. И Гэвин ведущий себя как ребёнок один из немногих таких «что-то» этого вечера.

— Ага, добавь ещё отца, бьющего по спине, ибо надо держать осанку, и Элая, видя которого непонятно от задумался над новой идеей или обкурился, — Гэвин горбится и опускает плечи.

— Может поговорим о чём-нибудь более насущном? — Ричард приобнимает Рида за талию, едва уловима поглаживая и чувствуя еле уловимый рельеф бюстье, — Лучше объясни причину смены чулок на колготки? Впервые вижу тебя в чём-то подобном.

— Милый, причина проста, как цент, — Гэвин наклоняется в сторону Рича, опираясь на него, — У Хлои не было чулок моего размера. А колготки были.

— _Стоп. А откуда у Хлои колготки твоего размера? И почему ты в колготках?_ — Коннор отвлекается от методичного сканирование пола, силясь представить Рида в подобном виде. Ричарде просыпается детская жадность и он не присылает фотографии нынешнего наряда Гэвина. К тому же Кону нельзя сейчас отвлекаться.

— Коннор, поверь мудрому дяде Гэвину, ты не хочешь этого знать, — Рич пытается набросать пару вариантов происходящего, но быстро понимает, что он тоже как-то не хочет знать ответ.

От диалога Ричарда отвлекает перемещение подозреваемого, переставшего яростно убирать несуществующие складки со скатерти на столе с закусками и начавшего приветствовать подошедших гостей. Рич на всякий случай просматривает вид со всех доступных ему камер, ища тех, кто направляется в сторону Коннора. Но вся охрана на первом этаже и это радует.

Хозяин званного вечера и кабинета — склизкий тип, любящий приторговывать красным льдом в высших кругах. Полиция вышла на него случайно: золотой мальчишка в полностью невменяемом состоянии въехал в столб. Его конечно же быстро выпустили под залог, но за пару часов в участке он успел поведать много чего интересного. Дело развивалось быстро: за месяц они узнали клиентскую базу, точки сбыта и главу небольшого наркосиндиката, некого Бернарда Бланка. Солидный мужчина лет шестидесяти, успевший побывать во главе Киберлайф, а сейчас владеющий сетью ресторанов по всей Америке. А ещё он частый прихожанин церкви, главой и основательницей которой является его жена. Пожертвование в сторону прихода дорогой жёнушки, конечно же, добрый муж и послушник делает ежемесячно. Стандартная схема для ухода от налогов с щепоткой наркотрафика: доходы церкви не облагаются налоговыми вычетами, никто не отслеживает куда тратятся её средства, а самое главное — никому кроме внутреннего круга церкви не известно какой суммой денег она обладает.*

Почти все карты были у них с Ридом на руках. Почти… Все доказательства были косвенными и их не хватало на обыск. Мистер Бланк — любитель классики не только относительно званных вечеров и кабинетов, но и относительно бухгалтерии: все важные документы только в физической форме, написанные исключительно от руки. Но и эта проблема решилась — нашёлся информатор, готовый предоставить обрывки записей за уменьшения срока. Пару часов назад на причале как раз и произошла встреча. И всё было хорошо: Ричард быстро оцифровал бумаги, Фаулер заверил их, что этого хватит на обыск. Вот только перестрелка подпортила всю картину.

Жертв с их стороны не было. Коннор успел быстро среагировать и бросился в воду вместе с информатором, в тот момент, когда началась стрельба. Гэвину и Ричу повезло чуть меньше, но они сумели отстреляться и протянуть время до прибытия подкрепления. Преступникам достался только чемодан Коннора, в котором из ценного был только старенький телефон Хэнка. Да в информаторе всё-таки оказалось пара дырок, но не как оказалось не смертельных, так что не в счёт.

—Кстати, ты ещё хочешь поговорить различие бюстье от лифчика? — томные нотки в голосе Рида выводят Ричарда из оцепенения. Похоже искать правильные ответы на уже неважные вопросы заразно, — Или тебе уже не интересная эта тема?

— Любая затронутая тобою тема мне интересна, — Ричард целует тыльную сторону ладони Гэвина, — Просто немного отвлёкся на анализ сегодняшнего дня. Слишком всё сумбурно.

Пара мужчин, отличающихся от окружающих незаметной обычному глазу гарнитурой и отсутствующим выражением лица, подходят к ним. Охрана. Ещё одно подтверждение, что прецедент на причале не остался не замеченным и мистер Бланк знает кто они.

— Это да… — Гэвин переплетает их пальца, показательно не смотря в сторону следящих за ними, — Но что-то очаровательное всё равно в нём есть.

— Ты в этом платье, например?

— Значит дело в платье? И в обычной одежде я тебе не нравлюсь? — Гэвин жеманно дует губы и опускает взгляд. Рич не может сдержать смешка, чертей, пляшущих во взгляде Рида, не спрятать даже под такими шикарными накладными ресницами.

— Ты мне нравишься в любой одежде. И без неё тоже, — Рич наклоняется к самому уху Гэвина и шепчет, почти касаясь губами мочки уха, — Но в следующий раз я бы оставил колготки. Не против?

— _Извращенцы…_ — Коннор ворчит на заднем плане, но на него не обращают внимание, между Ричардом и Гэвином искрит, подобно тому, как это было в начале их отношений. Обычно такое заканчивалось в ближайшей подсобке или туалете как минимум жаркими поцелуями с матами и грязными словечками, а как максимум страстным сексом, после которого приходилось молится, чтобы их не засекли и не уволили.

Правда семь лет брака меняют людей. Рид поворачивает голову, чмокая Ричарда в нос, и гадко хихикает, словно маленький удачно нашкодивший ребёнок. Атмосфера и разговор на грани приличия по логике должны вести к более интимным поцелуям, но… в начале их роман держался на страсти, но более глубокие отношения и брак завязан, как сказал Рид в первую их брачную ночь, на их лёгкой долбанутости, которой Рич толи заразился от Гэвина толи она зародилась в нём в момент девиации.

Ричард расправляет плечи и показывает мужу язык с совершенно окаменевшим лицом и ледяным взглядом, оставшимися в наследство от недолгого периода недевиантности. Но через пару секунд Рич не выдерживает и присоединяется к смеху Гэвину.

— _Да что у вас там происходит,_ —Телефон выключен, но в последний раз сигнал был зафиксирован в этой комнате с погрешностью плюс минус полтора метра. До штурма здания остаётся ещё пару часов, за которые им нужно ещё и выбраться из этого чёртового дома, — _И почему детектив Рид в платье? Или это тоже из тех вещей, что мне лучше не знать?_

— Если кратко и прилично, то эта великая история о том почему мой кузен сволочь и единственное, что бывает в нём хорошее это Хлоя. Хотя не мне это тебе рассказывать, — Гэвин пригубляет шампанское, — А так у нас тут разврат и содомия, но мы не против продолжить дома, если ты закончил.

— _Не могу найти… Обыскал все подходящие места. Обнаружил сейф, но его габариты слишком малы для чемодана. Думаю, пойти в соседнюю комнату,_ — в голосе Коннора мелькают тревожные нотки, а последнее предложение пропитано паникой и обречённостью, — _Похоже меня посадят._

— Ага, а дело нафиг закроют! И конечно же Департамент извиниться перед этим несправедливо обвинённым уродом, — голос сочится злой иронией, а губы кривятся в горькой усмешке, — Так что Коннор будь пусечкой и поторапливайся.

— Сбавь громкость, за нами всё же следят, не забывай, — нежный шёпот на ухо и на лице Ричарда зеркальная ухмылка — Да и посадят нас всех. Или как минимум уволят и оштрафуют на несколько тысяч долларов. Каждого.

Не весёлая перспектива. Вещи Коннора, найденные при обыске, неминуемо свяжут с полицией Детройта и накануне найденными уликами. И будет два исхода: их обвинят в подделки улик или в незаконном проникновении. Оба варианта не завидны…

— _Принял,_ — процессор Коннора начинает работать на максимальном доступном уровне, а движения становятся быстрее и чётче. Похожее за свою жизнь он переживает меньше, чем за жизнь других. Ричард считает это странным и не применимым к себе. Хотя, каждый волен выбирать на чей алтарь класть свою судьбу.

— А мы, пожалуй, поговорим о платьях, колготках и кружевном белье чуть подробнее, — Ричард придерживает Рида за талию, проходя мимо охранников.

— Да что только о моих тряпках, — Гэвин слизывает капли шампанского с едва подкрашенных губ и кокетливо подмигивает, — Ты специально подобрал костюм в подобных цветах?

Ричард приподнимает бровь в непонимании. Пока Гэвин ездил к Элайдже и Хлое договариваться о приглашении на этот званный вечер и, как оказалось, платьем, Рич переодевался в родных стенах почти вслепую.

Гэвин фыркает.

— Серьёзно? Черные рубашка и штаны, белый жилет, ничего не напоминают? Ричи, милый, ты не заметил, как нарядился в цвет своей первой формы? — Рид оценивающе осматривает Ричарда, делая весьма логичный вывод, — Хотя признаю, тебе чертовски идёт.

— Я надел первое, что попалось под руки и было презентабельного вида, — Ричард закатывает глаза, он хоть и признаёт свою привлекательность в глазах других (все благодарности посылать дизайнерам Киберлайв, впрочем как и недовольства), но в свои собственные вкусы он не вписывается, — Хотя, возможно, у меня врождённое чувство стиля.

— Скорее передающиеся половым путём, — улыбается Рид, слегка толкаясь плечом.

— О, так вот почему после начала наших отношений ты начал одеваться лучше?

— Сволочь.

— Не отрицаю. Но хочу заметить — любимая сволочь, — Ричард не может сдержать еле заметную улыбку.

Последние две фразы — простая констатация фактов. Слова, которые по логике уже должны скрипеть на зубах от частоты их повторов, но вопреки всему они стали своеобразной игрой, маркером, что в отношениях всё хорошо.

Привычный ритуал прерывается. Гэвин и Ричард одновременно вздрагивают, когда замечают, что Мистер Бланка, подходящего к лестнице на второй этаж. Вероятность того, что Коннора заметили стремиться к нулю — камеры и датчики в коридорах заглушены, в кабинете, да и вообще в любых комнатах они вообще отсутствуют —, но нервный разряд всё равно проходит по телу Рича.

— Меньше сволочью ты быть не перестаёшь… — Гэвин продолжает в привычной манере и если бы не заминка и мелькнувшее в зелёных глазах непонимание, то Рич не мог бы даже сказать, что что-то идёт не как обычно.

— Зато более счастливым — вполне, — с губ не сходит улыбка, теперь уж наигранная. Раздражает, что уже не в первый раз за вечер им сбивают настрой, но у совмещения флирта с работой есть своя цена.

Бланк замечает приближающихся полицейских и останавливается, растягивая губы в приветливой улыбке. Про то что они именно полицейские мужчина прекрасно осведомлён. Это легко читается по слишком наигранной радости в глазах и сжатым в кулак рукам. Поза — ноги на ширине плеч, немного сгорбленная спина — больше подходит уличному бандиту, готовящемуся к драке, чем человеку, к имени которого слишком хорошо подходит слово «мистер». Интересно… Ричард отправляет запрос в отдел для уточнения биографию подозреваемого. В данный момент эта информация бесполезна, но, возможно, поможет закрыть парочку висяков прошлых лет.

Сообщение от Фаулера, пришедшее как раз за секунду до того, как Рич с Гэвином остановились перед Бланком, не помогает сохранить настрой.

«Орден выбили. До штурма дома осталось сорок минут.»

— Здравствуйте! — Бланк противно тянет гласные. Ещё один пункт почему Ричарду хочется ему врезать в дополнении к наркоторговле, махинаций с налогами и организации преступной группировки. Такие преступники, уверенные в собственной безнаказанности, выводят больше всего, — Мы ещё не были приставлены, Бернард Бланк — хозяин сего вечера. А вы?..

Коннор проникает в соседнюю с кабинетом комнату. Библиотека? Небольшое помещение заставлено стеллажами с книгами, а из прочей мебели есть только кресло.

— Гэвин Рид, кузен Элайджи Камси, — Гэвин, олицетворяющий сейчас, что нехватка информации не всегда вред, говорит спокойно, немного копируя манеру Бланка, — А это мой муж — Ричард. Извиняюсь, что не подошли раньше: у вас потрясающий дом, не могли налюбоваться! Интересно сколько вы вложили в это великолепие?

Коннор прощупывает и сканирует шкаф. Никаких лишних движений. Они предполагали, что у них есть несколько часов, но сейчас каждое мгновение на счету.

— Хах, обычно подобные вопросы от представителей закона заканчиваются налоговыми проверками. Но сил я вложил в это место действительно не мало, — Бланк посмеивается в кулак, судя по всему, пытаясь скрыть свою нервозность. На вкус Ричарда плохая попытка, особенно по сравнению с Ридом, маска приветливости которого не спадает и после того, как Рич выводит на оголённой спине оставшееся количество минут, — Но я рад, что сэр с таким великолепным вкусом оценивает так высоко моё скромное семейное гнездо. И да, хочу заметить очевидное: ваше платье великолепно.

— Да не переживайте, мы финансами не занимаемся. Вот если в вашем доме кого-то убили или пытали, на крайней случай хотя бы просто избили, тогда да, это для нас. А так не наш профиль. Нас, конечно, к подобному иногда привлекают, но обычно дела связанны с чем-то покрупнее, чем налоги. Торговля людьми, андроидами, — Гэвин отпивает шампанское, умильно хлопая глазами, — А за платье спасибо! Не думал, что здесь кто-то сумеет оценить мой выбор. Не вышло ли слишком вызывающе?

Тридцать девять минут до штурма.

Обнаружены книги на несколько тысяч, несколько фигурок из платины с инкрустацией сапфиров, которые были украдены три года назад, и ещё парочка интересных безделушек, но нет того, что им нужно.

— Что вы! Вы просто очаровательны! Скажу больше, большинство дам на этом вечере не смогут с вами потягаться в привлекательности, — интересно Бланк действительно думает, что Гэвина можно оскорбить, сравнив того с женщиной? Ричард не смог сдержать ухмылки, — Я что-то не видел вашего брата и его… жену? Неужели они не смогли посетить мой скромный приём?

«Жену»

Какое же непонимание и отвращение скрыто в этом слове. Неужели Бланк так и не привык к изменившемуся миру? Гэвин морщит нос, как будто что-то рядом с ним источает сильную вонь. Похоже ни одному Ричарду хочется врезать мистеру Бланку.

— Они не захотели, — всё-таки вмешивается в разговор Ричард, — Но Хлоя посчитала слишком невежливым полностью отказываться от вашего предложения и решила пригласить нас.

— Надеюсь вы не расстроены тем, что вместо Эла с Хло приехали мы? — Ричард, как и Гэвин, конечно же надеется на совершенно противоположенное.

Коннор берёт пробу пыли на анализ, пытаясь понять, когда в комнату заходили в последний раз, строит модуляции возможных действий людей и их вариации, но всё… безрезультатно. Чемодана нет.

Тридцать восемь минут.

— Если быть откровенным, то я не ожидал увидеть хоть кого-то из четы Камси. Элайджа Камси получает, наверное, тысячи подобных приглашений в неделю, и все они остаются без ответа. Я, конечно же, обязан был отправить тысяча первое, всё-таки не пригласить основателя Киберлайф было бы верхом бестактности, но я думал, что повторю судьбу всех, Бланк показательно обращается исключительно к Гэвину, как будто Ричарда просто не существует, — И я приятно удивлён, что меня как-то выделили из общей массы и удостоил визитом родственник столь знаменитого человека. Это большая честь для меня. И я тоже надеюсь, что вы не разочарованы, что этот вечер проводите здесь.

— Приём просто восхитителен. Я поражён внимательностью к деталям. Стиль и концепция пропитаны изысканностью. Правда я так и не смог понять задумку с цветочным оформлением у входа. По моему мнению, они своими холодными тонами выбиваются, — Ричард показательно игнорирует, что мистер Бланк отступает на шаг назад и уже готовится сказать прощальные слова, — Вы сами занимались декором? Можете немного разъяснить этот момент?

Отчаяние заполняет Коннора. Он всех подвёл. Он не справился с заданием. Каждая секунда ощущается вбитым в центральных процессор гвоздём. Наверное, стоит успокоить Кона, но Ричард слишком понимает его в этот момент. У обоих в голове бьёт набатом таймер. И лишение работы, и тюрьма, висевшие призрачным наказанием за оплошность, становятся более осязаемыми.

Тридцать семь минут.

— Да, сам… — во фразе чувствуется явное раздражение, но Бланк быстро берёт себя в руки — Хах, ничего концептуального, просто накладка. Фирма, занимающаяся поставкой цветов, перепутала даты и мне пришлось в последний момент с этим разбираться. Оттенок пыльной розы был самым близкий к перламутрово-розовому, который я хотел изначально. Но я согласен, что замена так себе. Уповаю, что в сумерках люди не заметят моей оплошности.

«Последний момент»

Что-то цепляет Ричарда в этих словах. Как будто ему в этих словах скрыт недостающий кусок головоломки. Только вот он не может понять, что же он собирает?

— _Коридор!_ — осеняет Ричарда.

— _Что?_ — Коннор замирает посреди комнаты.

— _Проверь коридор!_ — поясняет Ричард, — _Он не успел ещё не поднимался на второй этаж._

Коннор выбегает из комнаты, впервые детально всматриваясь в не самый примечательный коридор, обращая внимание теперь не только на камеры наблюдения и датчики. Это их последний шанс завершить это дело без проблем.

— Да не переживайте, мы заметили только из-за того, что пришли в самом начале вечера, — Гэвин поправляет шейный платок и пытается понять, что происходит на втором этаже.

Приглушённый свет и почти полное отсутствие мебели. Почти. Лишь на против кабинета Бланка располагается одинокий комод, к которому Коннор мгновенно бросается.

Тридцать шесть минут.

В первом ящике пусто, лишь какая-то старая тряпка валяется в углу. Во втором лежат бумаги, газеты и журналы. Коннор обыскивает его на всякий случай, но ничего не обнаруживает. Третий ящик не открывается. Заперт?

— Надеюсь вы извините меня, если я вас покину? — Бланк с каким-то подозрением смотрит на Ричарда, как будто чувствуя, что происходит на втором этаже.

Коннор дёргает ящик сильнее, наплевав на его сохранность и просто выдёргивая его из комода.

— _Нашёл!_

— О, простите что задержали вас! — Гэвин пожимает руку Бланку сдавливая чуть сильнее, чем требует этикет, — Рад был с вами познакомиться.

— До скорой встречи, мистер Бланк, — Ричард ограничивается кивком и завуалированной угрозой.

И прежде, чем нога хозяина дома ступает на последнюю ступеньку на втором этаже, Коннор успевает захлопнуть все ящики и спустится так же, как и поднялся, оставаясь незамеченным. Ричард восстанавливает изображение с камер и выдыхает в унисон с Гэвином.

Дальше складывается ощущения, что всё происходит почти мгновенно. Вот они выходят из дома Бланка и садятся в автомобиль. Коннор уже прячется в багажнике. Выезжают из ворот и, вдавливая педаль газа в пол, мчаться мимо машин со спецназом подальше от этого места. И вот уже прощаются почти на окраине города. До штурма остаётся двадцать восемь минут.

Коннор уезжает в участок, разбираться в документах и успокаивать Хэнка, взяв их машину, а Ричард и Гэвин идут домой мимо клубов и баром. Они бредут по улице и как-то не верится, что всё происходящие буквально полчаса назад действительно было. Слишком всё отдавало бредом. И немного сказкой. Безусловно дурацкой — какую ещё можно ожидать от них —, но сказкой.

Ричард закатывает рукава и немного сутулится и в первый раз за вечер по-настоящему расслабляясь. Воспоминания и чувства сегодняшнего вечера хочется перебрать и расфасовать по категориям, копируя в локальное хранилище данных. И он обязательно это сделает в ближайшую перезагрузку, но от одного предвкушения будущего разбора пропитанных Ридом данных что-то внутри потряхивает.

Краем глаза, Рич замечает, как Гэвин отклеивает накладные ресницы, выбрасывая их в подвернувшуюся мусорку, и с упоением чешет нос, стирая тональный крем, скрывающий шрам. Шейный платок лежит уже не так идеально, хвост выглядит слегка растрёпанным. Они почти возвращаются к своим привычным образам, но ощущение сказки не пропадает. Ричард не замечает собственной едва уловимой улыбки.

— О чём задумался? — Гэвин сладко подтягивается и слышно, как хрустят позвонки.

— О многом, — Рич пожимает плечами не в силах описать ту гамму чувств, что бурлит в душе, — О нас, если суммировать.

— Неужели меня ждёт долгий разговор о нас и наших отношениях?

— Да. Очень долгий и очень серьёзный, — Взгляд Ричард в миг становится суровым. Он останавливает Рида и берёт его руки в свои, копируя позу мы-должны-расстаться из клишированных романтических мелодрам и делая театральную паузу, — Научишь танцевать?

Гэвин не выдерживает сочетания такого пафосного и строгого Рича с по-детски просящим тоном и смеётся, утыкаясь тому в грудь. Ричарду сейчас бы обнять Рида, прижать к себе максимально близко так, чтобы между ними была только одежда или вообще ничего, уткнувшись носом куда-то в район ключицы и считая удары сердца, который в такие моменты бьётся словно бешенное. Но руки до сих пор сжимают другие. Руки до сих пор где-то между их тел и датчики на ладонях считывают температуру дыхания и частоту вздохов. Не объятия, но тоже приятно.

— Из меня поганый учитель, но почему бы и нет, — Гэвин стирает выступившие слёзы, когда наконец-то может говорить, — Не думал, что тебе захочется со мной потанцевать

— Думал, что захочу разложить тебя, как только мы будем дома? — Ричард прищуривается, — Или ждал что я не выдержу и сделаю всё что захочу с тобой прямо у Бланка в доме?

— Что-то вроде, — Гэвин идёт дальше по дороге, переплетая их пальцы, — Знаешь ли у кого-то слишком большое либидо для чувака, у которого в конструкции не предусмотрены гениталии.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает?

— Да нет, кроме того, что нас запрут в обезьяннике раньше чем я успею сделать тебе минет, — Рид оценивающе смотрит на Ричарда, — Хотя не понимаю чему тебя учить. С техникой у тебя всё окей. В этом плане, думаю, ты круче меня будешь.

—Технику не надо учить технике, Гэвин, — Ричард ухмыляется, — Я про то, что ты вкладывал в танец кроме как раз-таки техники.

— О тогда это не про научить, милый. То, что делал я сегодня про чувства, страсть и…много чего ещё. Прости, не силён в высокопарных речах. — Гэвин проводит рукой по волосам, окончательно руша укладку, — Короче, знаешь кто на паркете думает о технике?

— Кто? — Ричард даже не думает искать ответ. Ему нравится рассуждения Гэвина.

— Новички. Те, кто давно в этом, знают всё на мышечном уровне к выступлению. Для мозга остаются только чувства, которые ты вытаскиваешь из души и пытаешься показать зрителям, судьям и партнёру. Или себе.

— Звучит занимательно, — Ричард анализирует слова Гэвина, думая, что же его в них нервирует, — А правила, те законы танца не сковывают? Не ограничивают как нас стена?

— Нееет! Это как сравнивать изолятор с детскими кубиками, потому что и то и то квадратное! Шаги, ритм — всего лишь инструменты, ну или если говорить пафосно, то это язык, на котором ты общаешься, — Гэвин пожимает плечами, всё дальше и дальше углубляясь в свои размышления, — У языка есть правила, которые нужны для того, чтобы тебя понимали. Ну те же английский и французский отличаются и то, что можно сказать на одном языке нельзя на другом, но это не делает ни один из них адской хернёй, придуманными садистами.

— Хм… Данная концепция отзывается в моей душе. А о чём ты сегодня говорили? — у Ричарда имеются несколько идей, зародившиеся ещё во время их танца и ему интересно совпадёт ли они с правдой.

— Ну сначала я вспоминал о временах, когда занимался бальными. Ностальгия и всё-такое, — Взгляд на секунду становится направленным в никуда, на губах снова улыбка, теперь уже точно, из прошлого, но всё это сменяется на привычную гримасу раздражения, — А потом, мать вашу, явился Коннор, и я пытался поругаться хоть как-то.

—А я ведь действительно это видел… Мне бы хотелось уметь так же, — Ричард приобнимает Гэвина за плечи и целует в висок, в то место, где у андроидов установлен диод.

Гэвин останавливается и замирает с задумчивым лицом. Смотря на него, Ричард видит по зелёным глазам, как Рид перебирает мысли, как переходит от одной идеи к другой. И это ничуть не уступает в красоте танцу. Жаль, что все образы в людских головах скрыты. Жаль, что Рич никогда не сможет понять, как мыслит Гэвин и не посмотрит на мир его глазами. Хотя в этом есть своя прелесть и загадка.

— А давай! — Рид наконец решает что-то в своей голове и становится лицом к Ричарду, становясь в позу для закрытой позиции, — Покажи, что ты можешь.

— Прямо здесь и сейчас? — на улице никого нет, слишком рано для завсегдатаев баров и слишком поздно для простых прохожих.

— Мы чуть не попали в тюрьму из-за грёбанного чемодана, я уже молчу про ту херню что мы там творили. То, что мы тут немного потанцуем, атмосферу сумасшествия не усилит, — розовый свет подчеркивает скулы Рида и красиво мерцает на платье. Почему-то это возвращает Рича к мысли про сказку, а музыка, играющая на фоне, как будто саундтрек, только подчеркивает это впечатление, — Так как?

Вместо ответа Ричард берёт Гэвина под руки и вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Что дальше, детектив?

— Расслабься. Вслушайся в музыку и поймай настроение. Я поддержу тебя в любом случае.

Ричарду хочется спросить, что же ему танцевать, но ответ читается в глазах Гэвина. Всё что захочешь. Рич закрывает глаза и вслушивается. Песня, заигравшая пару секунд назад, больше подходит для уличных танцев, хип-хопа или чего-то подобного. Её биты писались не под бальные танцы, но у Рича есть идея. Дурацкая идея, если быть честным. Такая же дурацкая как этот день, так что почему бы и нет.

— Ча-ча-ча, — выдыхает Ричард, прежде чем начать движение.

Два быстрых шага в сторону и, как в кривом зеркале, те же шаги с едва уловимой задержкой. Гэвин отступает. Иллюзия расстояния. Взмах рукой. На краю зрения Ричарда мелькают покачивающиеся бёдра, немного оголившиеся при повороте, но даже мыли нет перевести взгляд с глаз. С глаз, в которых мелькает отражение игривой усмешки. Только чьей?

Воздух плавится. Тело партнёра манит прикоснуться, но… нет. Только контакт рук. Не больше. Почему-то сильнее хочется оставить недосказанность, ещё потомиться в предвкушении. Они танцуют не танго, где бы они дышали одним воздухом, на столько вы близко, и не вальс, где бы их ноги были в сантиметре друг от друга. Они танцуют флирт, в котором скрыто многое. Обещание большего. Желание, пропитавшее каждую клеточку их тел.

Ритм танца ломается, подстраиваясь по желание Ричарда и музыку. И плевать на то, что программа уведомляет о нарушении алгоритма. Всё правильно. И хлёсткие движения, и капельки пота на лице, и сбои, из-за которых единственным не потерявшим чёткость остаётся Гэвин. Остальное — машины, улица, здания, фонари — для Ричарда сливается в единое ничего не значащее марево. И он лишь надеется, что прохожие, если они появятся, будут иметь чувство такта и просто обойдут их.

Повтор шагов. В этот раз Ричард отпускает обе руки Гэвина, давая ему возможность покружиться. Юбка развивается и атлас платья отражает огни вывесок. Красиво. Но разрыв не долог. Рид останавливается и кладёт ладонь на плечо Рича. Фривольно прикусанная губа и вскинутый подбородок. Похоже кто-то думает, что ведёт. Или провоцирует.

— Детектив хочет поиграть в Анастейшу? — фраза-обманка. Ричард наклоняет голову, изворачиваясь и проскальзывая под рукой. Пара быстрых движений и он за спиной Рида. Кончики пальцев, лишённых скина, поглаживают живот Гэвина и давят на место, где должно начинаться бельё, заставляя прогнуться в спину.

— Если только ты сыграешь Грея, — музыка меняется, становясь более медленной и мелодичной, и Гэвин, вторя ей, опускается на колени, плавно покачиваясь в ритм песни. Руки взмыты вверх, а ладони скользят по телу Ричарда. И снова взгляд в глаза в глаза. И вновь страсть, разделённая на двоих.

Горячо. Его охладительная система работает на максимуме, несмотря на прохладу улицы. С рук и лица пятнами сходит скин. Гэвину не лучше. Вздохи с каждой минутой всё чаще, а щёки залиты румянцем. Почему-то даже сидя у ног Ричарда, смотрящий снизу вверх, Рид не теряет высокомерия. Это одновременно и раздражает, и заводит.

Мгновение и они снова друг на против друга. Ритм песни нарастает, становясь быстрее. Шаги становятся резче, а стук каблуков отдаётся в голове всё чётче. И вместо очередного поворота Ричард притягивает Рида чуть ближе и наклоняет назад, придерживая его чуть выше колена.

И как точка их танца — поцелуй. Жаркий и жадный с нотками действительно неплохого шампанского и ещё не до конца не выветрившегося адреналина.

Странный вечером. Но Ричарду нравится.


End file.
